Epilogue from Gwendolyn's POV
by 903connie101
Summary: This is my quick one-shot of the epilogue from Gwendolyn's POV


**Epilogue from Gwendolyn's POV**

**Heya guys I've recently become obsessed with the Ruby Red (Rubinrot) trilogy. This is my one shot on how the epilogue would have went from Gwendolyn's POV**

**(For those of you who have read the English copy Gwyneth's name in the original German copy is Gwendolyn and because my amazing dorm buddy is German and got me into the series I am using the German name Gwendolyn. Just as a heads up THEY ARE THE SAME PERSON)**

Just over two weeks ago I was normal. Normal, but I would never change it for what I have now. Gideon and I have an immortal life ahead of us. A life of fun until we think our time is up. Today Gideon and I are elapsing to 1912 a few months after our last visit to see my mum and dad. It still feels weird called Lucy and Paul, mum and dad. Since I have my own chronograph Gideon and I can choose a safe place to elapse from instead of being holed up in the downstairs room in the temple. I was given the first chronograph as a gift after Gideon and I risked own lives to stop the count. Getting ready for school took longer than usual today because my hair wouldn't co-operate and we had a ten-minute battle to try and make an agreement on a slightly sloppy ponytail. I straightened my blazer and looked into the mirror to make sure I looked ok. Once I was satisfied that I didn't look like a slob I went down stairs to have my breakfast. Nick was quickly shoving his food down his throat and Caroline pushing food around her plate because she was claiming she wasn't hungry. I ran over and gave her a quick kiss on the head before I sat next to her to eat my own breakfast. Charlotte obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed because she was giving me an evil eye. Great Aunt Maddy was going on about a new vision she had and before she could get through her story my aunt/mum (I'm still working on what I going to call her) was ushering all the children off to school. Aunt Maddy was a little upset but I waved to her and told her she could tell me later. Leslie was waiting out side our lockers for me.

"Gwenny!" She called out to me. I waved and sort of hop/skipped over to her.

"Hey Leslie." I said as I approached her. It felt different at school without James but I'm glad he lived all of his life because he deserved a full life. Xemerius came flying down the hallway and landed on the floor next to me. He was the best kick anyone could have. Nothing interesting happened during the school day. I had Xermerius help me on my history test and Leslie and I enjoyed showing off in front of our new history teacher since Mr. Whitman or the count I should say left teaching at the school.

The limousine drove up to the school again today and Gideon was leaning against it waiting for me. His signature smile was plastered across his face when he saw me exit the school with Leslie in my wake.

"Ah Gwenny, look who's waiting for you?" Leslie whispered in my ear before nudging me forward towards Gideon. "Go get him girl!" She shouted behind me. I turned around and flashed her a smile.

"Talk to you later!" I called out to her. I turned back around just in time before I nearly slammed into a wall of human.

"Hey." Gideon's voice rang into my ears as his arm wrapped around me. I put my hands on his biceps ad pushed away a little.

"I thought you wouldn't be a huge fan of PDA." I said.

"What not a huge fan of this?" He smiled cheekily then pulled me completely into him and pressing our lips together. I moved my hands from his arms to around his neck and fell into the kiss, but because humans need to breathe and Xemerius wasn't a fan of PDA, we had to break apart.

"How you guys can do that, I have no idea. It's so gross sharing other people saliva with your own." Xemerius said from a top the car. Gideon opened up the door for me and we slid inside together. His hand rubbed up and down my thigh the entire way to the church we were elapsing from today. We exited to the car with the chronograph and entered the old church that was a quick ten-minute walk to Lady Tinley's. We got changed into our appropriate era clothes and then set the chronograph up in a private back room where we wouldn't disturb anyone when we arrived back here. Gideon set the chronograph and we had three and a half hours to visit my parents. The trip as always took a nano second and we were standing in the church again but in 1912. The room had changed quite a bit because there was no longer the lovely oil painting of Jesus on the wall or the electric lights on the roof. Gideon took my hand and we walked out of the church together. He was smiling again.

"Why are you so smiley today?" I asked. He squeezed my hand a little.

"Because I'm just so happy thinking about the future. We can do things like this for a very long time and when we can't I can just spend the rest of that time with you because the lodge isn't keeping as tight of an eye on us anymore. We are both immortal and both of us, or well at least I am, completely and utterly in love with you. What could there not be to smile about?" I kissed him on the lips and we walked the rest of the way to Lady Tinley's house in complete bliss. We knocked on the door and Lady Tinley's butler answered the door.

"We are here to see Lady Tinley, and Mr. Paul and Lucy de Villiers." Gideon said flashing the butler his award winning smile. The butler escorted us up stairs where a lovely table was set and everyone was already sitting down. They left two seats next to each other so we gladly obliged to sit next there. Our seat were pulled out for us and as soon as we had sat down the conversation at the table started up again as the butler poured us out some wine.

"So Gwendolyn tell us what the futures like?" Lady Tinley asked.

"Well we have these wonderful things called cell phones see." I pulled my phone out of my bra and Gideon shook his head and gave a small laugh. I handed it over to Lady Tinley who looked at it in complete shock.

"What a marvelous thing this is. Tell me Gwendolyn what does this do?"

"Oh well its basic functions are used for calling people from anywhere in the world to any where, really fast. So you know the phone you have in your house. This phone is like that apart from you can carry it around and call from where ever you'd like to call." Lady Tinley was completely fascinated by the 'phone and that served to the conversation until the main course was served. After that my dad tapped his wine glass with his spoon calling the table to silence.

"It is lovely to see you Gwendolyn and Gideon. I hope we will be able to do this more often in the future. Lucy and I have an announcement to make if you don't mind Lady Tinley." Paul looked to Lady Tinley and she encouragingly nodded her head for him to continue. "Well, Gwendolyn, Lucy and I are expecting." Lady Tinley let out a girlish squeal. But I was still confused.

"Expecting what? A package?" I said. Lucy let out a laugh and Paul went slightly red.

"No Gwendolyn you will have a younger sister or brother soon." My dad said.

"Well technically he will be older than me." I corrected.

"Wait hold on a second," Gideon said from beside me. "What are your last names in this time?" Gideon asked my parents.

"Bernard. Why do you ask?" Paul said. I dropped my fork.

"You mean…" Gideon put a hand over my mouth.

"Don't spoil their surprise Gwen." Gideon said taking his hand away from my mouth.

"I think I've already met my younger sister or brother." I said as I started eating again. My dad looked at me weirdly.

"Really? That's so weird." Paul said.

"Do tell… him or her… that we say hello." My mum said. I nodded my head and baby talk continued for the rest of supper. Gideon and I finished the last course then said our goodbyes before heading back to the church where we elapsed back to the present day.

"Mr. Bernard is my brother?" Was the first thing I shouted at Gideon. He Raised his hand as touched my face before tucking a strand of lose hair behind my ear.

"Apparently he is your younger older, brother." Gideon said taking my hand. "Lets go get changed and go home shall we?"

"Fine, whatever. I'm still trying to wrap my brain around this." I said following him out of the room. We got changed into our normal clothes and when we exited Xermerius was waiting in one of the empty pews.

"How did the meet up with your mum go?" He asked me starting to walk next to me.

"Really well apparently she is pregnant." I said to him. Gideon turned to look at me.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked.

"Oh I'm talking to Xemerius. He's a gargoyle from an old knocked down church. He likes to hang out around me." I said to Gideon. He sighed and tightened his grip on my hand. We walked out to the limousine with the chronograph and clothes. Gideon opened the door for me and we all slid into the back seat and talked about the meeting with my mum and dad/Lucy and Paul. Once we arrived at my house I grabbed my backpack and got out of the car after Gideon and Xemerius. I was just walking away from the limousine when Gideon's voice rang out from behind me,

"And where do you think you are going?" I dropped my back on the step next to Xemerius and walked back over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh yeah I forgot something didn't I?" I said.

"Yeah you very nearly did." Gideon said smiling at me and tightening his grip around my waist. We looked at each other for another moment before he leaned forward and tried to kiss be but I pulled back a little he groaned.

"Please don't start teasing me Gwen." He said as his lips tickled my cheeks. I smiled a little. He left a little trail of kisses from my cheek to my lips. He rested there for a moment before losing all control of himself. I loved how he couldn't handle himself around me, always had to have some contact with me. We had shared quite a few kisses now but each time they seemed to get better.

"I. Probably. Should. Go. Inside." I said to Gideon in between kisses. He groaned again and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"I never want you to leave me Gwenny. Never." He said.

"You can text me or call me later." I offered.

"That's no where near as good as having you in my arms." He sighed. I pushed his head up and gave his one last sweet kiss before breaking out of his grasp.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Tomorrow is to far away." He complained. I blew him a kiss as I picked up my bag and made my way to the heavy oak door. I knocked twice before Mr. Bernard opened the door.

"Hello Miss. Gwendolyn." He said in his usual manner.

"Hello Mr. Bernard." I said. I started making my way to the stairs where I would make my way up stairs when I remembered Lucy asking me something. I smiled before turning around to him again and saying,

"Oh and our mum and dad say hello."

Mr. Bernard's face was priceless.

**So there you go my first one-shot. Tell me what you think in a review and if you want other ones or have other ideas PM me or leave it in the review too. Check out my other story for victorious ****Living the Life of Jade West****. **

**-903connie101 **


End file.
